1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to improved column construction and method of column construction. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved column and capital construction and method of column and capital construction for use with various building structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of structural columns and capital construction prior to the present invention, capitals and columns were joined by placing a load-bearing post inside the hollow cavity of the column and then the capital and column attached to the post. In the prior art, the post was load-bearing rather than the column and capital. In addition, the posts were usually made of wood and thus did not have a heavy load-bearing capacity. Also, in the prior art, the post was situated within the center of the column, which effectively prevented the running of utility conduits and the like through the column and capital.
What is needed then is a means to increase the load-bearing capacity of the columns while allowing for a hollow column and capital combination where a central area is free of load-bearing posts.
The state of materials art is such that polyester resins when mixed with ground limestone in a ratio of approximately 25% resin to 75% limestone creates a material suitable for construction of a hollow load-bearing column and a hollow load-bearing capital. Such materials in use are called polystone. Polystone columns have a far greater load-bearing capacity than wooden posts and have a longer life span than wooden posts. A hollow load-bearing column with a hollow load-bearing capital made of polystone has a load-bearing capacity of up to 20,000 pounds with a safety factor of 10.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide for the construction of a hollow load-bearing column with an increased load-bearing capacity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a column and capital combination, which is easier to assemble.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a column and capital combination having an increased lifespan.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a column and capital combination constructed and shaped with a hollow center through the column and capital combination to enable a utility conduit to be run therethrough.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide for a column and capital combination which allows for pipe for utilities or plumbing to be run from the roof of the building structure through the hollow center of the column and capital combination.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new attachment system for securing a capital and a column in unitary assembly together for installation with a building as a single unit by a crane.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.
To achieve these and other readily apparent objectives, the present invention provides an improved structural column and capital construction for use in combination with building structures. In this regard, it is noted that building structures having a building entranceway with an entranceway ceiling overhang and an entranceway floor typically further comprise a series of column structures for supporting the overhang, which column structures are structurally located intermediate the entranceway ceiling overhang and the entranceway floor. In other words, the entranceway ceiling overhang may typically be supported by utilizing a series of column structures.
The present invention thus provides an improved column structure for use with the building structures of the described general type. The column structure comprises a hollow load-bearing capital, which is mounted on top of a hollow load-bearing column. Both the hollow load-bearing capital and the hollow load-bearing column comprise or are constructed from polystone. The hollow load-bearing column and the hollow load-bearing capital together define a passageway, which may be used for concealing conduit of various types. The column structure further comprises means for attaching or mounting the hollow load-bearing capital to the hollow load-bearing column. The means for attaching or mounting the hollow load-bearing capital to the hollow load-bearing column comprises a series of sets of brackets, which sets of brackets are preferably placed in substantially uniformly spaced distance around a circumference of contact between the hollow load-bearing capital and the hollow load-bearing column.
The brackets are preferably paired off, each bracket pairing comprising a capital bracket and a corresponding column bracket. Each capital bracket comprises a first capital bracket leg, which first capital bracket legs are inserted or embedded into a capital base annular surface. The first capital bracket legs, when in an assembled state, will preferably lie in substantially vertical planes. Each capital bracket further comprises a second capital bracket leg, which second capital bracket legs preferably lie in planes substantially ninety degrees to the planes in which the first capital bracket legs respectively lay and extend radially inward. The second capital bracket legs each comprise a first slot opening.
Similarly, each column bracket comprises a first column bracket leg, which first column bracket legs are inserted or embedded into a column top annular surface, preferably at equally spaced or substantially equidistant settings of the column top surface. The first column bracket legs, when in an assembled state, will also preferably lie in substantially vertical planes. Each column bracket further comprises a second column bracket leg, which second column bracket legs preferably lie in planes substantially ninety degrees to the planes in which the first column bracket legs respectively lay and extend radially inward. The second column bracket legs each comprise a second slot opening, which second slot openings coincide with the first slot openings of the second capital brackets.
An installation bolt, installation washer and installation nut assembly, fastens each capital bracket/column bracket pairing structure so as to fixedly attach or mount the hollow load-bearing capital to the hollow load-bearing column. In this regard, the installation bolts are inserted through the previously-aligned first slot openings and second slot openings. The installation washers and installation nuts are then attached with each installation bolt to finally join or mount the hollow load-bearing capital to the hollow load-bearing column.
Each hollow load-bearing capital further comprises a capital top annular surface, which capital top annular surface, when in an assembled state, will contact the entranceway ceiling overhang. Each hollow load-bearing capital further comprises a series of capital screw passageways and capital screws for fixedly attaching each hollow load-bearing capital to the entranceway ceiling overhang. Each hollow load-bearing capital is preferably attached to the entranceway ceiling overhang by feeding a capital screw through the capital screw passageways. Each capital screw comprises sufficient length and material to pierce the building structure of the entranceway ceiling overhang and fixedly attach the hollow load-bearing capital to the entranceway ceiling overhang.
Each hollow load-bearing column further comprises an inferior column end portion, which inferior column end portion comprises a load-bearing column floor insert structure and a column bottom annular surface, which column bottom annular surface, when in an assembled state, will contact the entranceway floor. Each hollow load-bearing column further comprises a series of column base holes and locator pins for aligning and inserting each hollow load-bearing column to the entranceway floor. The entranceway floor has a series of entranceway floor holes which correspond in number and spatial location to the base holes of each column structure. The entranceway floor further comprises a series of load-bearing column floor insert-receiving structures. Each hollow load-bearing column may thus be installed by aligning the base holes with locator pins, previously inserted in the floor holes. A crane or similar other equipment may then lower the column structure into place.
The present invention additionally provides a method of assembling a column structure for use with a building structure. The method essentially comprises the steps of pre-forming a tubular column structure and a tubular capital structure from a load-bearing building material; embedding brackets with legs left projecting radially inwardly into the opening defined by the tubular column structure and the tubular capital structure; securing said legs together whereby the capital structure and column structure are connected in unitary relation; and lifting the columns into upright position on a supporting platform of a building structure.